Numerous copolymers conventionally used to produce aerosol hair lacquer compositions contain both units derived from vinyl acetate and units derived from an unsaturated acid such as, principally, crotonic acid. Representative of such copolymers are the 90-10 vinyl acetate-crotonic acid copolymer, vinyl acetate-crotonic acid-vinyl stearate copolymer, vinyl acetate-crotonic acid-allyl stearate copolymer and vinyl acetate-allyloxyacetic acid-allyl stearate copolymer.
The use of these copolymers in aerosol hair lacquer compositions is disclosed, particularly, in French Pat. Nos. 1,517,743 and 1,580,545.
The use of these copolymers in aerosol hair lacquer compositions requires the use of an alcohol so as to obtain good stability of the copolymer when there is introduced into the aerosol container an aerosol propellant which generally comprises a fluorinated hydrocarbon and principally a mixture of trichlorofluoromethane (Freon 11) and dichlorodifluoromethane (Freon 12), a mixture of hydrocarbons (propane, butane, isobutane and the like), dimethylether, carbon dioxide or the like.
Since the alcohol which can be either ethanol or isopropanol constitutes a less than desirable component in an aerosol hair lacquer composition, attempts have been made to reduce the alcohol content by replacing a portion thereof with a third solvent.
However, in this situation, it has always been necessary to use relatively large amounts of alcohol so as to obtain good spraying and good drying speed of the lacquer on the hair.